The Beast
by Drekk
Summary: Keitaro is injuried by Motoko. He now faces a choice that will either kill him or make him stronger. Read and Review please.
1. Mistakes and their Consequences

The Beast

Ch 1

Disclaimer: I don't own so find some one else to sue.

Mistakes and their consequences

The ambulance roared off spitting dust as the Hinata crew watched in stunned silence. AS the Ambulance rounded a corner and disappeared from sight the crew turned accusing eyes to the resident sword woman. Motoko had followed the paramedics down the steps, and had collapsed as the ambulance drove off. Now she sat their surrounded by her fellow dorm mates. Words did not come only tears as they looked on.

The tents help Motoko to her feet and help support her up the steps. Sliding the door open they see Naru sitting on the couch watching TV. They stared at her, and Motoko couldn't help it.

"Why?"

Naru looked at her with a look of surprise. "I thought you wanted to be rid of him?"

Motoko met her gaze with cold fury. "Yes I did but you tricked me into hurting him."

Naru shrugged. "So what he's gone and we can get a new manager."

Kitsune could only stare at Naru. Her friend for so many years had just tricked Motoko into possibly killing Keitaro.

Shinobu was crying. "How could you do that to sempai?"

Naru smiled. "I was tired of his stupidity and the fact he couldn't take a hint that I wasn't interested in him."

The phone interrupted them, and Naru quickly moved to get it.

"Hello"

**sigh** "Hold on let me get her."

"Motoko it's for you."

Kitsune helped the swords woman to the phone, and Naru moved back to the couch.

"Hello" Motoko's throat hurt from all of the crying.

As she listened she felt her knees collapse and she fell to the floor holding onto the phone she listened to the voice listing off the chances of Keitaro's survival. A sharp click and the line went dead. Motoko couldn't look at the others she stared at the floor as her tears made a small puddle on the floor. Reaching up she tried to pull herself back to her feet and felt Kitsune's hands help lift her up. When she was back on her feet she dialed a number and listened to the phone ring on the fourth ring she heard breathing on the end of the line.

"Hello" The voice was rich and seemed to purr.

"Tsuruko. Sister I have done something horrible and I need your help."

"What's wrong Motoko?"

"I can't say over the phone please just get here as fast as you can."

"Alright I will leave immediately."

"Thank you."

The call ended and Motoko hung up the phone turning she started to walk to the stairs. Halfway she felt her legs begin to buckle but before she could fall she felt the hands of her friends grab her. Turning to look at the other tenets she couldn't help it she threw her arms around Kitsune's neck and started crying as her body shook. Kitsune was surprised but quickly wrapped her arms around the now frail girl. After a moment of tears she felt Motoko stop shacking and Kitsune released her hold as the kendo girl turned and walked down the hall to her room.

24924924924924924942942924924942942942942942942942942942942942942942942

Tsuruko moved up the steps of the Hinata sou. As she reached the door she knocked softly. Only to be startled as it was thrown open revealing Naru who rushed by her with out acknowledging her presence.

"What's with them today" Naru mumbled to her self as she made her way down the steps. Tsuruko just stared after the girl. Shrugging she made her way inside. Turning she walked down the hall to Motoko's room. Knocking softly she snapped to reality when Motoko screamed.

"GO AWAY!" The voice was strained broken as if she had been crying for a long time.

Tsuruko pressed her ear to the door and felt her heart seize. "My pain is nothing to his."

Tsuruko heard a sharp intake of breath as she wrenched the door open. Motoko sat with her back to the door. Her long silky black hair was matted and tangled. Her once crisp gi was rumpled and stained. Tsuruko stepped closer and felt her heart break as she stared at the red stains adorning her sisters once white top. Tsuruko cried out startling Motoko who dropped the now blood stained katana on to the floor.

Tsuruko stepped into the room and quickly moved to her sister's side. Motoko tried to stand but was to weak. Looking about the room Tsuruko saw that the once pristine room was a disaster. Clothes everywhere the armor that sat in the corner was scattered around the room. Falling to her knees in front of Motoko, Tsuruko grabbed Motoko's wrists turning them up and she felt her heart seize as she saw the blood flowing from numerous cuts. As Tsuruko watched the blood ooze across her fingers she suddenly looked into her sisters bloodshot eyes and saw that where there once was fire now there was darkness. Cold and still she seemed to stare with out seeing. Tsuruko looked about but all of the clothes on the floor didn't look clean so thinking quickly she ripped her gi and wrapped the strips around Motoko's bleeding arms.

Tsuruko pulled her sister into a hug and as she wept on her sister's shoulder she suddenly felt Motoko go limp. Pulling back she saw that she had only fallen asleep. Picking up her sister she moved to the futon and using her feet moved the clothes out of the way and gentle sat her sister down and covered her with the blanket. Stepping back to the door she slid it shut before collapsing to the floor leaning against the wall as she cried for her sister.

24924924924924924924929429429429429429249249249249249249249249249249249

Motoko slept till morning. When she awoke she sat up and looked around the room, and was stumped as to why it was such a mess. Trying to stand she feels her knees buckle and she finds that she is unable to stand. Turning she spots a photo on the floor. Reaching over she picks it up and as she stares at it memories of the past few days wash over her.

Naru hobbling into her room clothes torn.

Anger at what she has to say.

Running down the hall to Keitaro's room.

The surprised look on his face as her blade slid into his body.

Watching him fall.

Hearing Naru laughing.

The betrayal.

Watching the paramedics rushing Keitaro out the door.

Standing in the common room looking at the happy Naru.

Her rage being directed at her room.

Then it turned on her.

The pain in her arms snapped her back to reality. Crawling to the door she slid it open only to see Shinobu standing there with a worried look on her face. Motoko was expecting her to yell at her call her names for hurting Keitaro.

"Motoko please let me get Tsuruko to help." Shinobu said turning and running down the hall.

Motoko tried to pull herself to her feet. _Tsuruko is here? Why would she come here?_

Then the memory of her phone call came back to her. Before she could pull herself up right she saw Tsuruko come running down the hall to her. Motoko was unsure of how her sister would react to her horrible mistake.

Tsuruko was running as fast as she could. As she neared Motoko she saw her drop her head in a submissive posture. Tsuruko moved to her sister's side and knelt down wrapping her arms around her sisters shoulders. Motoko flinched under her sister's touch but didn't resist when she was pulled into a sitting position.

Motoko was surprised when she felt her sister embrace her. She hesitated only for a moment before throwing her arms around Tsuruko the sudden warmth and love broke the dam holding her tears. The rest of the Tenets arrived and watched the display of sisterly love. Tsuruko broke the embrace and looked over her shoulders at the other tenets.

"Alright I think she could use a bath now."

Motoko could only stare as the other tenets moved to her side and gently picked her up and helped carry her to the onsen where they gently undressed her be careful not to disturb the wounds on her arms. When she was undressed they moved outside and with Tsuruko's help got her into the warm water. The others left smiling softly at Motoko reassuring her. Tsuruko moved behind Motoko and sat down on the lip of the onsen and gently began to wash her sister's hair. Motoko winced every now and then when Tsuruko removed a tangle or knot of hair. The feeling of someone washing her hair relaxed Motoko until her sister spoke.

"What happened Motoko?"

Motoko flinched. Tsuruko felt her sister tense up and leaned over and caressed her cheek turning her head so she could look at her.

"Motoko nothing you could have done will change the love I have for you. I know it will hurt but it will feel better to say it now. So please tell me what happened?"

Motoko relaxed and looked back into the water of the onsen. Gathering her thoughts she decided to just start at the beginning of the worst day of her life.

"Two days ago I was sitting in my room meditating when Naru came into my room. Her clothes were ripped and she was covered in bruises. I asked her who could have done this she whispered the name and I felt my anger rise. I rushed down the hall and threw his door open and saw him there with a big smile on his face. I felt so sure that he had forced Naru that I ran him through with my sword. It was through his gut the blade stopped when it hit his back bone severing it."

Motoko paused and Tsuruko saw the tears start to fall with a shuddering breath Motoko continued but her voice sounded as if she was about to break down.

"The look on his face. The terror I saw. I cursed him, and called him foul names. It was then that I saw the present still sitting in it's box the Katana partly drawn revealing the folded steel blade. The box was addressed to me. He reached up and caressed my cheek and said I forgive you. He could say that after I ran him through! Kitsune walked in right then and rushed to call the paramedics. While we were waiting for them to show Naru came in smiling. Kitsune demanded to know what was so funny. Naru said not only did she get him out of Hinata sou she also got even with him for not being interested in her. I didn't know what to do?"

Motoko began to cry then. Her body shacking slightly even in the warm water. Tsuruko finally understood why Motoko was acting strange. Tsuruko was deep in thought. She felt Motoko stop shacking and leaned closer and saw that she was staring at the ripples her tears caused as they broke the waters surface.

Tsuruko looked down at Motoko. "Motoko what are you planning on doing now?"

Motoko looked up, and turned around to face her sister. "They told me that he will most likely be paralyzed from the waist down. When he comes home I will do whatever I can to make his life easier and to hopefully earn the right to be forgiven by that wonderful man."

Tsuruko nodded and leaned down and embraced her sister. "That is a wise choice just remember you need to be able to forgive yourself as well."

Motoko nodded and returned her sisters embrace. Kitsune coughed slightly alerting them to her presence. As the sisters returned her gaze she motioned to the dressing room. "Shinobu found some clean clothes for Motoko and she is cleaning up you room as well."

Motoko looked startled. "She shouldn't be doing that. I made the mess so I should clean it up."

Kitsune shook her head. "Motoko you shouldn't blame yourself we were all tricked by Naru. You have hurt yourself enough let us help?"

Motoko felt her eyes start to tear up again as Kitsune's words sunk in. _They don't hate me. _Tsuruko nodded her head and gently squeezed Motoko's shoulder. Tsuruko looked at Kitsune. "Can you help me with her since it will be easier with two of us to dress her then I will go and see Keitaro and find out how he is doing."

Kitsune nodded and moved to help lift Motoko out of the onsen. Moving gently the entered the dressing room. After a few tries they succeeded in getting Motoko dressed. Tsuruko then guided them into the common room where they sat her down on one of the couches. Shinobu appeared soon after words caring some of Motoko's dirty clothes when she saw Motoko sitting on the couch she quickly ran into the washroom and came back out. Moving so that she was standing in front of Motoko she smiled as she spoke.

"Would you like something to eat Motoko?"

Motoko was about to refuse when her stomach growled loudly. Shinobu giggled and moved into the kitchen were she began to prepare a lunch for Motoko. Tsuruko laughed and moved to the door.

"I will be back later but right now I want to see how our dear manager is."

As the door slid shut Tsuruko began to walk down the steps. When she reached the bottom she walked down the sidewalk until she reached the train station. Boarding the desired train she rode in silence. When her stop arrived she disembarked and began walking to the hospital. As she walked to the entrance she saw someone familiar and smiled as she spotted the elder Urashima. Haruka was surprised to see her but the look was only there for a second before her normal impassive face appeared again.

Tsuruko nodded to Haruka then moved inside. Haruka quickly put out her cigarette and followed Tsuruko inside. The receptionist didn't even look up as they walked past her. Pressing the call button for the elevator they patiently waited for it to reach their floor. When the doors slid open several people got off and Haruka and Tsuruko got on Haruka pressed the 5-floor button. The music coming through the speakers was garbled slightly as the speaker started going out. Tsuruko waited patiently as the doors slid open and Haruka led her down the hall. Stopping out side one of the rooms she opened the door and let Tsuruko in and shut the door behind her leaving Tsuruko and Keitaro alone.

Keitaro lay on his bed looking out the window. Hearing the door open he turned to see who had come in. He was startled to see Tsuruko standing their staring at him.

"Tsuruko! What are you doing here?" Keitaro yelped from his bed.

Tsuruko moved to his side and smiled softly which allowed Keitaro to relax somewhat.

"Relax Urashima. I am not going to hurt you I only want to talk." Tsuruko pulled one of the doctor's stools over and sat herself down next to Keitaro's headboard.

Keitaro stared at her still undecided as to what she could possibly want to talk about. Tsuruko pulled a sword out still encased in it's sheath and laid it beside Keitaro's arm. Keitaro picked up the sword and recognized that it was Motoko's sword. He grasped the handle and with a inquisitive look at Tsuruko who nodded pulled it free. Keitaro stared at the once silver blade that was now stained red.

The question caught in his throat but Tsuruko seemed to know what he was going to ask.

"Yes Urashima that is Motoko's blood. She cut herself to in act a form of punishment or retribution if you will. She nearly killed herself in her sorrow."

Keitaro stared at the blade then back at Tsuruko. Again Tsuruko beat him to answering a question that he had yet to ask. "Yes she is ok. But she still is hurting from both the self inflicted injuries, and the pain of hurting you."

Keitaro looked down at his sheets where the blade was now sitting in his lap as he cradled the weapon. Tears formed in his eyes and rolled gently down his cheeks until they dropped onto the sword. Tsuruko felt her heart go out to him. The young man had tried to show his love to a woman who when tricked ran him through with her sword. Standing up she sat on the bed and pulled Keitaro into her embrace. The warmth of her touch and the kindness he found there allowed Keitaro to finally release the tears that he had held for so long. Tsuruko ran her fingers through his hair trying to calm Keitaro. After a few minutes he finally stopped shuddering and Tsuruko released her grip on him allowing him to sit up but she still let one of her arms rest around his shoulder where she allowed her ki to seep into him supporting and reassuring him.

Tsuruko finally turned to Keitaro. "I was told that you will be paralyzed from the waist down. Am I correct?"

Keitaro only nodded still clutching Motoko's blade in his hands. Tsuruko mind was in chaos. She had a possibly opportunity that could allow Keitaro to walk again, but if it failed he would have to be killed on the spot. She deliberated for just a moment longer then decided that of all people Keitaro and Motoko deserved the chance it offered.

"Keitaro there is a way to allow you to walk again but it has high risk. If it fails I will have to kill you then and there but if it succeeds then it will not only allow you to walk again but it will make you stronger and faster than ever before. However don't make this decision lightly since it will change your life and Motoko's forever. I will be back tomorrow for you answer." With that she hugged Keitaro once more and stood up. She didn't reach for the sword as Keitaro slid it back into it's sheath and tuck it under his blankets. She nodded and walked to the door. Knocking softly she waited till Haruka opened the door. Outside was a very irate doctor who was yelling at Haruka. Tsuruko and Haruka both turned to the doctor and eyed him as if a tigress was eyeing possible prey the doctor noticed the look he was being given and decided not to say another word and moved past the two women and into the room where he shut the door.

249249249249249249249249249249429244294294292494294292492492494292494294

Tsuruko awoke early and moved quickly to check on Motoko. She had gotten to the Hinata sou last night to find out that after out eating Su Motoko had fallen asleep at the table. Kitsune and Shinobu had moved her to her room where she was in a deep sleep.

Dressing quickly she slid open her door and walked down to Motoko's door. She listened for a moment and decided to see if she was still asleep. Sliding the door open she saw Motoko curled under her blankets. Tsuruko moved quietly to her sister's side and knelt down. Brushing away the hair that had fallen across her face she noticed something under the blankets. Gently she eased the blankets up and a smile graced her lips as she saw her sister holding onto the blade Keitaro was going to give her. Lowering the blanket she quickly walked out the door and slid it shut. Turning she saw Shinobu and Kitsune standing in the hall looking at her with worried looks. Tsuruko smiled and the two tenets relaxed visibly. Shinobu gestured for Tsuruko to follow her and she guided them into the kitchen were she had breakfast waiting for them.

The meal was quiet while everybody was worried about Motoko they were also worried about Keitaro. Tsuruko finished her meal and took her dishes back into the kitchen. When she returned she looked at Shinobu.

"Shinobu I have a favor to ask?"

Shinobu seemed a little startled at first but quickly recovered. "Sure Tsuruko-sempai what can I do to help?"

Tsuruko smiled. "Well soon Motoko will wake up I would like you to keep an eye on her since I will be gone for a while. If she asks tell her I will be back in a few days." With that Tsuruko bowed to Shinobu who blushed at the honor she was just given. Shinobu only nodded and left the room to see if Motoko was up.

Tsuruko nodded to Kitsune, Sera, and Su. Then moved out the door and down the steps.

24924924924924924924924924924924924924924924924924942942942924942942942

When Tsuruko entered the Hospital room she found the doctor trying to persuade Keitaro to relinquish Motoko's sword. Keitaro was putting up a massive fight. Tsuruko walked up to the doctor and tapped him on the shoulder. The doctor jumped when he turned and saw Tsuruko with her Katana in hand. The doctor once again decided that it wasn't worth it and left the room. When the door shut Keitaro let out a loud sigh as he relaxed from his struggle with the doctor.

Tsuruko smiled then resumed her spot beside Keitaro on the bed. "Well Urashima have you decided?"

Keitaro let his gaze drop to the sword in his lap and then he looked back up at Tsuruko. Tsuruko smiled at the fire that now burned in his eyes. "It would seem you have decided."

Keitaro grinned as Tsuruko walked to the door and let Haruka in pushing a wheel chair. Keitaro smiled as his aunt as she hugged Keitaro before helping Tsuruko lift him into the chair. Tsuruko gently turned the chair and wheeled it out the door. The receptionist shouted something to them and Haruka stopped to take care of any paper work.

With out stopping Tsuruko pushed Keitaro out the door and down the side walk to Haruka's small van that was parked in the visitors parking lot. Waiting patiently for Haruka to finish and join them Keitaro looked up at Tsuruko.

"Tsuruko may I ask what you have planned now that I have decided to take you up on your offer?"

Tsuruko looked down at him and saw the fire burning in his eyes and felt her spirits lift. "The ritual will allow us to bind a spirit beast to you which will heal you, and allow you to walk again."

Keitaro seemed a little surprised. Tsuruko expected him to balk at that statement until he looked back up at her and she saw the fire in his eyes had only intensified.

"I suppose this ritual is not widely practiced?"

Tsuruko felt a smile crawl across her face. "No Urashima you are correct this ritual is highly and strictly forbidden but I feel that of all people you can survive the ritual and then help Motoko recover from her ordeal."

At the mention of Motoko's name Keitaro wrapped his hands around the sword so tightly that his knuckles turned white. "The that is where we are headed am I correct Tsuruko?"

Tsuruko nodded. Haruka joined them then with a raised eyebrow at the quiet conversation she unlocked the door to the van and helped get Keitaro into the seat. Folding up the wheel chair they placed it in the back. Tsuruko looked at Haruka.

"Keitaro has decided to attempt a ritual that may allow him to walk again but if it fails he will die. So we need to go to the train station."

Haruka nodded and moved behind the wheel while Tsuruko moves to the passenger seat.

The drive was silent. Haruka kept looking into the rear view mirror watching Keitaro as he cradled Motoko's sword in his arms. When Keitaro looked up and made eye contact with Haruka she felt goose bumps crawl over skin at what she saw. His eyes while in the hospital were lifeless but now they burned with a fire that she had never seen before.

The van pulled up to the station and Tsuruko and Haruka moved quickly unfolding the wheelchair and moving Keitaro from the van to the wheelchair. The two women regarded each other for a moment. Then they bowed slightly to each other before parting ways. Keitaro still held the sword tight in his hands as they patiently waited for the train.

After what seemed like an eternity to Keitaro the train finally pulled up. Tsuruko wheeled him onto the train and found a spot for him to sit and with his help moved him into the seat so that the wheelchair could be folded up. Sitting next to Keitaro she watched as he laid his head against the window and dozed off as the train pulled out of the station.

Tsuruko smiled softly realizing that Keitaro had stayed awake the previous night debating the choice he was given. She gently reached out and brushed the hair from his face. _Motoko you choose wisely. This young man has decided to risk his very life to try and make you happy._

She settled back into her seat and slowly meditated as she waited.

249249249249429429429429429249429429429429429429429429429429429429429429

It was evening when the train reached its destination. Tsuruko gently woke Keitaro and helped him get back into the wheelchair. They were slowly walking down the exit ramp when they both were surprised as a young man dressed in a kendo outfit blocked their path. Tsuruko smiled. "Kyo, I am glad you are here."

The young man smiled as he walked up to Tsuruko and gently kissed her on the lips. Tsuruko blushed. "Now, now we don't want to embarrass Urashima here."

Keitaro just grinned. "Heh don't worry about me Tsuruko I can't blame him though for wanting to kiss you."

Tsuruko wasn't ready for that and as Kyo laughed at the blush that spread across her face. Slapping Kyo on the arm in a playful manner she once again began to push Keitaro the rest of the way as Kyo moved to open the door to the schools van. Kyo effortlessly lifted Keitaro from his wheelchair and placed him in the van. Kyo then noticed that Keitaro was holding a blade that looked very familiar to him. Thinking for a moment he finally placed it and nodded his approval to Keitaro's far off look as he admired the sheathed sword.

The van ride was silent except for occasional news that was shared with Tsuruko. The van slowly made its way down a country road until it rounded a corner and Keitaro felt his jaw drop at the sight of the school. The massive buildings didn't seem to have been built but it seemed that they were grown. To Keitaro it looked serene and peaceful. The massive wooden gates opened to let the van pass and Keitaro stared as he saw young woman filling into one building or another. There were a few boys but not many. The van moved down a ways until it reached a small building near the back wall. Here they stopped the van and helped Keitaro into his wheelchair again. They moved him into the small building and showed him the small bathing room with it low tub and his room where the futon was raised off the floor to allow him to easily get onto his bed and back into the wheelchair. He looked around and as Tsuruko and Kyo stood at the door Keitaro turned his chair around and despite being stuck in his chair he bowed to them.

Kyo and Tsuruko bowed in return and shut the door. Keitaro moved to his bed and found a soft shirt for him to sleep in and on the small stool at the foot of the futon he saw a outfit that he could put on easily. He felt a smile crawl across his face as he saw what Tsuruko and Kyo had down to make his stay here a little easier. Moving to the bed he placed Motoko's katana on the bed and pulled himself onto the bed where he shucked his cloths and put on the soft shirt and pants. Pulling the blanket up he placed Motoko's sword next to him and he ran his hand down the sheath with a loving tender touch as his eyes grew heavy and sleep over took him.

242492492492492492492494294292494292494294294294292494294294294294294294

Keitaro awoke to find Tsuruko standing over him. She smiled softly when she saw him open his eyes. Keitaro couldn't help he smiled in return. Looking to his bed side he saw a tray stacked with food. Turning to Tsuruko with a questioning look she only smiled.

"Hospital food can barely be called edible and when the cooks found out that you had just come from there they decided to make a feast to help you rediscovery what real food tasts like."

Keitaro couldn't help but laugh. Tsuruko joined him her rich laughter boosting Keitaro's spirits. He pushed himself up and took some of the food he was offered. Kyo who knocked softly then let himself in interrupting them. "Ah Tsuruko the elders wish to speak with Keitaro and decide if he can survive the process of the ritual so as soon as he is done eating and he has had a chance to get cleaned up they request an chance to talk with him."

Tsuruko nodded and Keitaro grinned as he saw a mischievous look cross Kyo's face and he smiled. Sneaking up on Tsuruko he wrapped his arms about her waist and nuzzled into her neck. Tsuruko grinned and playfully slapped his arm. "Stop your going to embarrass Keitaro."

Keitaro pulled himself into his wheelchair and grabbed the clean cloths that were at the foot of his bed. "Heh I think I will go get cleaned up now. Besides you have been spending quiet a bit of time with me and I think Kyo would like to have some time with you." Tsuruko smiled as Keitaro wheeled himself out the door. He made his way down to the bath and after some trial and error managed to remove his sleeping cloths and got into the tub. He felt his face heat up as he imagined the previous scene except it was between Motoko and himself. He found he liked the feeling of peace that filled his body helping him to relax. After a few minutes he managed to pull himself out of the tub and spied a stool beside the tub where he could dry himself with out getting his wheelchair wet.

Laughing to himself as he managed to pull on his fresh cloths. He got back into his wheelchair and rolled himself back down to his room. Seeing the door shut he knocked softly and when he heard a giggle he asked. "Do you want me to come back later or can I come in?"

He heard a loud guffaw and saw the door slide open revealing Tsuruko sitting on his bed and Kyo grinning as he moved to allow Keitaro to roll inside. Rolling over to the bed Tsuruko handed him Motoko's sword, which he accepted with a smile and a nod of thanks. Tsuruko stood up.

"Are you ready to face your future Urashima?"

Keitaro nodded. "Regardless of weather I live or die I plan on taking my future into my hands and holding on."

Kyo nodded and Tsuruko smiled. Tsuruko pushed his chair out into the courtyard where Keitaro had to blink a few times until his eyes adjusted to the brightness. As Tsuruko pushed his chair along Keitaro gazed around trying to absorb as much as he could.

Keitaro found his attention drawn to a large building in the center of the courtyard. Tsuruko was headed in that direction and Keitaro found that his attention was drawn more and more to the immense building. As she moved inside Keitaro once again had to blink till his eyes adjusted to the cool darkness inside. She pushed him through several chambers until they reached a large set of doors engraved with hundreds of murals depicting everything from young women practicing katas to demons being killed.

Keitaro was amazed at how detailed the images were. Tsuruko moved to the door and with a gentle touch pushed the doors open. Keitaro saw inside the chamber was a long table set up off the ground each person at the table was silhouetted by an overhead light. Tsuruko pushed Keitaro to just in front of the table and stopped. Stepping forward she bowed and moved out of the room pulling the doors shut behind her.

Keitaro swallowed as he slowly stared at the elders who stared back at him. After a few moments he heard a voice speak up.

"We understand you chose to proceed with the ritual despite the fact that if something goes wrong that you will die. Am I correct in this?"

Keitaro nodded. "Yes I accept the risks."

Another voice spoke up. "Why do you wish to undergo this dangerous ritual?"

Keitaro raised Motoko's katana and drew the red stained blade. "A woman I love has hurt herself believing that she has to be punished for her mistake. If this ritual works she will no longer has to live with the pain of hurting me. If I do become stronger after this ritual I can help her in turn to become more than she ever thought she could be."

The elders nodded and seemed amused by the conviction in Keitaro's voice.

Another elder from way down the table, and Keitaro had to turn his head in the general direction. "That is all well and good but it still doesn't answer the queston of why put yourself at risk for a possible worse fate than the one you have been dealt?"

Keitaro felt his anger rise. "This blade is stained with the blood of the girl I love. She did this while I was in the hospital I fear what she will do if she might do if she has to see me everyday confined to a wheelchair for the rest of my life. It will constantly remind her of her mistake and the pain of having to watch me will hurt her deeply. I cannot allow that if even a slim chance of my being able to walk again. If I can walk she will be able to move on and learn from this accident instead of being destroyed by it."

The elders once again nodded. "You speak from your heart young Urashima, and it shows the amount of love you have for this young woman. There fore we will allow you to attempt the ritual but remember once it is complete your life will be forever changed."

Keitaro nodded. "I understand. When will the Ritual take place?"

The elders mumbled to each other for a moment. "It will begin immediately!"

A/N heh big cliff hanger I have taken the requests of my fans into consideration when they askd me to increase the length of my ch I hope 5,872 words are enough to satisfy yall. Till next time enjoy.


	2. Loving the Beast

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina at all 

**The Beast**

**Chapter 2**

**Loving the Beast**

The massive doors swung open again and Tsuruko moved up behind him. Nodding to the elders she wheeled Keitaro out of the room. As they moved the hall Keitaro continued to hold tight to Motoko's sword. Keitaro found his gaze drawn to a massive double steel door. Its surface pitted and corroded by time. It was old, but transmitting the idea of immense strength and purpose. Those were made to last the passage of Ages.

As they approached the door Keitaro saw that this was the only door without engravings or any carvings on it. They were plain and massive, imparting strength.

Ancient strength

Tsuruko stopped his chair and moved around him. She then places her hand flat along the seal in the middle of the doors, which began then to glow a soft blue. When Tsuruko moved her hand back they swung open, revealing a dark interior.

They enter a big stone walled room, now faintly glowing in blue.

As Tsuruko pushed Keitaro into the room he notices a stone table sitting in the middle of it. Surrounded in the room and table's faint blue light Tsuruko pushes Keitaro's wheelchair to the table. Keitaro looks at it with a bit of skepticism. Tsuruko nods and helps move Keitaro onto the table where he lays down. Tsuruko hands him Motoko's sword then pushing the Wheelchair out in front of her, she leaves Keitaro alone in the room.

Keitaro watches as the doors close, feeling a sense of foreboding.

As he lies there he suddenly feels a tingling sensation through his body.

A soft buzzing fills his ears and Keitaro is stunned as the buzzing gets louder he realizes that voices were speaking softly to him. Keitaro tries to sit up but feels his body go numb all of sudden. He panics when he no longer feels Motoko's sword in his hand, and he suddenly realizes that the voices become quiet.

Sensation comes back into his right hand where he feels the handle of his loves blade resting. With a sigh he lets out the breath he was holding without even noticing it.

As he smiles softly his ears register a new sound. Straining Keitaro tries to pinpoint the sound source. The sound gets closer and Keitaro tries to sit up as he notices sounds of footsteps approaching. The footsteps stop and Keitaro sees a young woman near his right arm staring at the sword in his grasp. Looking to his left Keitaro nearly jumps at the young man standing there as well. The young woman looks up and Keitaro is startled when she speaks. Her voice sounded like many voices, speaking the same words at once.

"A fallen lovers weapon."

The young man looks up, and moves around the table, standing above Keitaro's head.

"Why are you here?" He asks, looking gravely at Keitaro.

His voice was like of the young woman, a multitude of voices were coming out of his mouth.

At first Keitaro doesn't realize that he was talking to him. The multi voiced young man moved to stand beside the young woman.

She looked at Keitaro. "Why are you here?"

Keitaro lifted the sword and grasped the sheath. With a nod from the two Keitaro pulled the blade free. He saw the flicker of surprise in the eyes of the young woman as she saw the blood stained blade. She held out her hand and Keitaro let her take the blade.

"The blade of a lover, stained with her blood."

The young man looked down at him.

"Grief for the young woman. Sorrow that she hurt herself for you. So why are you here?"

Keitaro tried to speak but to many thoughts assailed his mind. As the girl offered him back the blade Keitaro grasped it and placed it back into its sheath. With the **click** of the blade sliding home Keitaro knew why he was there.

"I want to protect the girl that wields this sword."

The girl smiled softly. "A worthy cause, but how will you protect her if you cannot walk?"

Keitaro smiled back. "Anyway I can."

The young man looked down at him. "Even paralyzed he is willing to fight for her."

Stepping back the two young people seemed to disappear. Keitaro looked about. The light seemed to pulse. Keitaro blinked and started as a figure emerged from the darkness.

"Motoko?"

The figure moved forward till it stood just in front of him. Keitaro tried to sit up, but before he could he heard someone running towards them. Looking back the direction that Motoko had come he saw the light pulse again. Bile rose to his throat as he saw the beast emerge from the light. It's long arms dripped with ichors and gore. The long blade like fingers were nearly touching the floor as it moved. The head split down the middle revealing the massive mouth ringed with teeth. The creature increased its stride raising its long arms making a swinging motion it attempted to rip through Motoko.

"NOOO!"

Keitaro cried, throwing himself somehow forward as he suddenly found himself holding Motoko's blade, intercepting one of the creatures' claws. Surprised, the creature turns its lifeless eyes on Keitaro. Keitaro looks the creature dead in the eyes.

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER! I WILL NOT LET ANYTHING HURT HER EVER AGAIN!"

The creature and Motoko disappeared from sight and Keitaro found himself sitting up holding the blade of his love. Laying down again he waited. He didn't have to wait long before he realized the room was growing darker. Looking about he wondered what was happening.

As darkness filled the room Keitaro found that even though he was completely blind he wasn't scared. He was at peace. Complete and utter peace washes over him. Keitaro smiles and pulls the sword up to his chest and held it close. Thinking of the woman who wielded it before him.

In the darkness Keitaro feels that he is no longer alone. The sounds of footsteps suddenly register in his ears. He opened his eyes but found that the room was still too dark. The footsteps finally stopped and Keitaro could feel whoever or whatever was standing next to him. Keitaro jumped when he felt something placed on his chest. Reaching up with his free hand he suddenly felt fur. Worry spread across his face as he felt the arm thick with muscle was also covered in hair like that of a dog or wolf.

"So you wish to become stronger in order to protect your love?"

Keitaro was startled to hear the voice. It sounded so much like his. "Yes."

"Good."

Keitaro was about to ask when his chest exploded in agony. Moving the hand back to his chest he found that it was ripped open. As hot warmth spread across his hand and his body he suddenly felt as if something was being poured over him. The pain in his chest disappeared and as the light returned, and he could still see the long rips in the fabric of his shirt. A bright white light lit up the room and Keitaro winced at its brilliance. After blinking like mad he saw another figure walking towards him. As his eyes finished adjusting he saw it was Tsuruko pushing his wheelchair towards him.

Looking to his right side where the voice had been Keitaro saw something lying on the floor. Rolling his shoulders slightly so he could see over the lip of the table and get a better view he saw a large furry being laying on it's stomach. Keitaro didn't see much before Tsuruko touched his shoulder.

"Keitaro this part of the ritual is complete now you need to eat, then you can rest and heal."

Keitaro looked up at her. "How long have I been here?"

Tsuruko looked hesitantly at him. "You have been here for two days."

Keitaro was shocked. "Two days."

Tsuruko nodded as she helped Keitaro into his chair. As she pushed him out Keitaro turned, hoping to get a quick glimpse at the body lying beside the stone table. However Tsuruko was blocking his view, and as they moved past the doors they closed and sealed themselves once more.

As Tsuruko moved him about the courtyard Keitaro realized that his senses were exceptionally clear. The air was clean and didn't have many pollutants in it. A sudden new scent interrupted his concentration. It was subtle. Breathing deeply he figured out what it was and smiled to himself. As they neared the dinning hall Keitaro stopped her as she passed near an open window. She looked at him questioningly Keitaro smiled softly and pointed up at the window. Tsuruko moved to the window and looked inside.

"It's only the greenhouse."

Keitaro nodded and took another deep breath. And Tsuruko understood what he was referring to. Then she waited till he nodded to her. "Thanks Tsuruko for letting me enjoy that."

She just smiled down at him as they continued towards the dinning hall. As they entered the dinning hall Keitaro's senses were assaulted by a sensory overload. Loud screaming and giggling girls were calling out to each other and the smells from the kitchen overpowered all other scents and each girl running about was a cause for distraction. Suddenly things became very quiet. Tsuruko pushed him past most of the tables to the table at the front of the room. Keitaro couldn't help but blush under the scrutiny of the students.

"Tsuruko why are they staring at me like that?" He asked when she sat beside him.

Tsuruko grinned. "The males of the school eat somewhere else. They aren't allowed to join so they probably think it is odd that you're allowed to be here."

Keitaro nodded slightly then settled into his seat to wait for dinner. As the cooks brought out trays laden with food, conversations once again resumed among the tables. Keitaro ate with gusto and Tsuruko watched him eat several dishes of food. As one of the cooks went back towards the kitchen Keitaro called out to her and complimented her on her heavenly cooking. His reward was another platter of the succulent meat he found extremely tasteful. As he was settling down to enjoy the new meat he suddenly saw something flying towards him, and he reacted by reaching out with his chopsticks and snagging the projectile out of the air. A small gasp from the girls and Tsuruko smiled while Keitaro looked at the small potato that had been thrown at him. Grinning he took a bite out of it. He nodded enjoying the taste before going back to the meat. Tsuruko laughed in her rich voice as she saw the shocked expressions on the young girls who had thrown the vegetable. Keitaro finished off the platter and looked at Tsuruko.

"If you want I can go to my room and you can remain with the girls."

Tsuruko looked shocked and offended. "If I let you do that what kind of hostess would I be." She smiled. "No I will take you to your room. Besides the girls might not like it if you go wandering around in the dark."

Keitaro nodded and pushed himself away from the table. "Well if you are ready then lets go. I could use a good bath before going to bed I think."

Tsuruko smiled and stood up. The students all turned to watch her leave pushing Keitaro out on his wheelchair. As they left the dinning hall Keitaro grinned as his eyes adjusted to the moonless night. Tsuruko stopped and waited for her eyes to adjust to the absence light. After a few moments they continue. Keitaro thoughts began to become chaotic as he debated about talking to Tsuruko over what happened in the stone chamber.

"Tsuruko what will happen now?"

Tsuruko was silent for a while. Then she stopped the wheelchair near a bench where she sat down.

"I don't know what happens now. I thought you would be able to walk out of that chamber on your own. You were in there for so long I was concerned that something had gone wrong. I was worried about how I was going to tell Motoko, when the elders called me, and told me to go get you."

Keitaro turned to look at her. "Tsuruko I have been through a lot but I don't regret making my choice. I thank you for offering me the chance to become stronger. So that I can protect someone who has become very precious to me."

Tsuruko watched him as he held her sisters blade close to his chest. Smiling she stood and continued her way down the path to Keitaro's room.

…

Keitaro feels at peace as he watches Tsuruko walk away, leaving him to his bathing.

24824842842842842842842842842842842842824842842842842482482428428428284

Morning came to the school and Tsuruko roused herself from her husband's arms. She moved with practiced ease to get ready for the day. As she relaxed in the bath she couldn't help but feel as if something big was going to happen today. The anticipation excited her and scared her as well.

She finished her bathing and moved to the dinning hall. She never did reach it as a sudden commotion drew her attention away from the thought of food. Two combatants in the closest practice field were going all out launching massive ki attacks at each other. Curiosity got the better of Tsuruko as she moved closer to see the combatants. As she moved closer she saw that a young lady was standing completely still, barely able to counter the attacks being launched at her.

Tsuruko stared hard at the blur that moved with such speed that it would reduce their top student to only being able to block. As she watched the blur moved in again to attack. The student raised her blade to block but as she did so the blur shifted direction and the student realized too late where the attacker was going but was unable to stop it. The audience was stunned when the student felt something strike her legs from behind forcing her knees to buckle but instead of falling the young girl was hoisted up higher until she was laying across the back of her attacker while her arms were held tight in his grip rendering her completely immobile. The young girl blushed as she realized that she had been defeated so easily. The young man released his grip and pulled her up so that she was sitting on his shoulder. Turning he knelt down and allowed the girl to step onto the ground. Grinning he looked her in the eye before speaking.

"Very good but don't get lulled into making that same mistake again. You never know when your opponent may change tactics on you. Adapt, learn to flow with your opponent."

The young girl blushed again. "Thank you for making that flaw apparent to me."

Keitaro smiled and moved towards Tsuruko. She smiled back, and then realized that Keitaro was walking letting alone beating one of their top students. He grinned at her shocked expression.

"I woke up this morning and felt my toes so I though why not try and walk.

"I felt joy as I was able to stand and walk. I felt strong! Then I went for a walk, realizing the Marvell of a simple thing like strolling around, but as I was walking about these young ladies challenged me to a fight." Keitaro grinned at this, shrugging. "So I accepted."

He bowed respectfully and then gestured for her to precede him to the dinning hall. Tsuruko was stumped for the first time in her life, something she couldn't predict had happened. As she walked to the dinning hall she glanced over her shoulder at the new Keitaro.

He was walking with an air of confidence and a smile that would make any girl swoon plastered on his face. Tsuruko reached the door but before she could reach for the handle she saw Keitaro's hand reach out and open it for her. She smiled, already used to small acts of courtesy from him. He was always a gentle and caring man. She moved to the spot she had occupied last night and Keitaro followed suit. They sat down. The hall was unnaturally silent as the young students kept glancing at the young man. The cooks waited only long enough to see that everybody was seated before bringing out the food. Keitaro found a large platter of food placed in front of him by a blushing cook who seemed a bit nervous in such close proximity to him. Keitaro smiled and accepted the dish. As the cook hurried off Keitaro attacked the food enjoying every mouth-watering bite.

Keitaro was eating with such speed he almost missed the movements of a young woman walking nearby until her leg came swinging into view out of the corner of his eye.

The strike landed and everybody stared hoping to see Keitaro laying flat on his back but as the dust settled, so to speak, everybody stared as Keitaro slurped up the rest of the noodles. The young woman was startled to see that her kick had been blocked not by Keitaro's hands but by a pair of chopsticks, which were being braced between Keitaro's thumb and forefingers. Tsuruko stood up and the young girl stepped off the table and blushing heavily made her way back to her seat.

Tsuruko glared at each of the girls in turn. "Who is responsible for planning these attacks on Keitaro?"

The girls all remained silent. Tsuruko was a sight to behold when she became upset but the girls were used to seeing her upset like this and held their tongues. Keitaro noticed the cool look some of the students were returning at Tsuruko. Standing up he touched Tsuruko's shoulder.

"May I try, Tsuruko?." He asked Smiling softly.

Tsuruko saw the mischievous look in Keitaro's eyes and she sat down and nodded for him to continue. Keitaro moved into the aisle between the tables and slowly made his way down but as he walked the air seemed to change from a calm feeling to that just before a storm. Some of the girls edged back from the aisle as Keitaro moved down. As he reached a certain table he made his way down the seats till he reached two girls sitting side by side. Reaching up he placed a hand on the head of each girl.

"Now these two girls have decided to attack me for no reason but for me being a male and sitting with Tsuruko. That is prejudice, and ShinMei Ryu Masters will eventually teach them to move out of such behavior. However I personally can't let these attacks go unpunished, or else would not prove then the foolishness of their acts but since the others here didn't do anything wrong I shall make this a private affair."

As soon as he finished the two girls lost all looks of calm and they reached up grabbing at the hands holding them down frantically batting at his hand, looks of pure terror on their faces. As they struggled for a moment longer they opened their mouths and screamed till their voices cracked. Keitaro released his hold and the girls slumped against the table. Tears streaming down their cheeks. They looked up at him and Tsuruko could see the terror in their eyes. Keitaro bent down and pulled the girls into an embrace where they cried for a few moments. Their tears finally stopped and they released their grip on his neck and Keitaro stood up once more and gently squeezing the shoulders of the two girls walked back to his seat next to Tsuruko. She looked at him with a quizzical look but all he did was smile.

Shrugging she continued her meal as Keitaro pigged out next to her.

The cooks seeing that Keitaro was enjoying his food brought more out for him and he accepted everything, eagerly digging in. The dessert dishes finally made their appearance and Keitaro found that even though he was full he could enjoy a little bit of dessert.

Dinner rounded out and Tsuruko found herself wondering what had happened between Keitaro and the two young girls. She looked at him as they made their way outside hoping to gain a little insight into the changes that had happened overnight to the young man. She was startled to see him looking at her.

"Tsuruko tomorrow I need to go back to Hinata Sou. It has been four days since I left and the girls are probably getting worried.

And he displayed a pained expression suddenly. "And I am worried about Motoko." He looked up, to the moving white clouds.

Tsuruko nodded and as they neared Keitaro's room she stopped him with a gently grip on his arm.

"I have a favor to ask about Motoko, but not here and now. I will ask tomorrow when we are going back."

He nodded and bowed to her before walking inside his room and shutting the door behind him.

2424842842842842842842848428428428428428428428428428248428428428428

It was early afternoon when Tsuruko saw Keitaro again. He was walking along the path, seemingly lost in thought and oblivious to the looks he was getting from passing students. That is until he heard his name called and she saw to students come running up to him. She nodded as they bowed to him and he waited patiently for them as they caught their breath and were able to stand up again. Tsuruko noticed that these two girls were the same ones that had undergone Keitaro's punishment in the morning meal. The conversation was too low for her to hear but as she watched Keitaro smiled and beckoned them to follow him through the garden. Tsuruko followed as she saw them enter and disappear around a corner. Tsuruko rounded the same corner and ran straight into Keitaro.

She began to stammer an apology but saw the smiling face of Keitaro and the two students standing behind him. "See I told you she would follow. Now then what was it you would like to talk to me about?"

The last comment was directed towards the two students who nodded to themselves. One of them spoke up. "We were wondering why you choose to be helpful and show us that we were wrong in our judgment of men?" Both girl displaying shame and respect towards Keitaro.

Keitaro smiled. "I once met a young lady who thought along the same lines as you do. She believed that all men were evil. Regrettably she ended up living with this young man who tried his best to be kind to her, but she only saw that he was male and her opinion was that he was bidding his time until he could strike." His eyes glazing over for a fleeting moment.

The girls nodded slowly as Keitaro told his story. Tsuruko realized that Keitaro was speaking from personal experience since she knew a little about Keitaro's misadventures with Motoko. She smiled as she enjoyed listening to Keitaro telling his story.

"This young man was the victim of several attacks that were delivered by her. He felt that even though she attacked him she still held back, and she was mostly goaded by a friend of her into these attacks anyway." This brought a undecipherable look into Keitaro's eyes.

And he continued.

"This intrigued the young man. As far as he knew she despised all men but here she was pulling back most of her power so that her attacks did barely a fraction of their usual effects. Overtime she grew to love the young man but she still blamed herself for being blind to him all that time. It wasn't till he tracked her down after a humiliating defeat at the hands of her sister that she finally realized what she had. This young man found her and helped her and even when she was in such a weakened state that he could have taken her and she would have been powerless to stop him, instead of taking advantage of her fragile state he choose to hold her close and protect and comfort her. Those two now live happily and I think you two could also find happiness but not if you are blind to it. So when you planned your attacks against me I thought I should show you that your beliefs were misplaced. Someday you will find someone who will care for you and love you. I was just hoping to save you some pain and misery when that time comes."

Keitaro looked fondly to both young girls in front of him, smiling a bright smile.

The girls nodded and before Keitaro could act they ran up to him and embraced him. Keitaro smiled and hugged them back. Tsuruko who had watched this whole incident smiled as she watched the two girls walk off.

"Keitaro what did you show them in the dinning hall that made them react this way?"

Keitaro's smile disappeared as he turned to look at her. "I hunted them down and killed them."

Keitaro then turned and walked out of the garden leaving Tsuruko standing there surrounded by flowers absorbing that little bit of information.

She found herself wondering what sort of beast had joined with Keitaro while he was in that room. She turned and made her way out of the garden and watched the young man walk slowly down the path, and as she watched she swore she saw a flicker as if he phased out and a new creature stood where he once was. It was tall well muscled it turned it's head to regard her. She could only stare in awe as the head of a dragon gazed upon her. She wasn't intimidated by it but even from a distance she could feel its power. The head turned once more as the beast began walking back down the path and the image faded back into that of Keitaro.

And one thing did not escape Tsuruko's awareness. Keitaro on his story never said that the misguided lady, before finding happiness, was goaded to a final, shameful act of violence, almost killing, and ultimately crippling the man she actually love under the wraps of her confusion and pride.

He never said that, and his story ended with them together.

A tear ran her down beautiful face.

_Keitaro, I see you already forgave her, even though you almost died under her sword. You do not hold even a fleeting resentment on her memory, despite all you have been through…and I see how much you love my little sister._ She looks up, to the bright sky above her. _Ah Motoko, I hope you learn to forgive yourself, as I can see the man that chooses you already have. I am happy for you, as I know you also love him._

She clears her eyes, feeling happy inside, and moves back to the ShinMei.

248248248248284248248244842842824842824842842842824824842842842842842

Keitaro awoke early and packed his bags in preparation for his trip home. As he finished packing he walked outside and was startled to see Tsuruko standing outside waiting for him with his wheelchair. He arched an eyebrow at the chair and Tsuruko just smiled and gestured for him to sit. Thinking it was better to just go along with her Keitaro moved to the chair and sat down. She began pushing the chair through the school and Keitaro felt his face heat up as the students watched with a bit of puzzlement since the entire school knew he could walk.

As they reached the gates Keitaro saw Kyo with the schools van waiting to help load him into the vehicle. As Kyo moved to assist Keitaro into the vehicle he found himself facing a very irate Keitaro.

"I can walk and move about just fine! If you want me to continue playing the invalid you had better explain yourselves why the charade?"

Tsuruko looked at Kyo, then back to Keitaro. "Motoko believes that you are paralyzed from the waist down. She has sworn to me that she will try and make the rest of your life as comfortable as possible. What I want you to do is to play along for a while till she is more stable, then you can tell her about the ritual. She may be upset at us for keeping this from her but in the long run it is better this way. If she believes you to be fit after such an attack it may push her over the edge completely. And she also has a lesson to learn. Her act was terrible and despite loving my sister, I cannot overlook the fact that she deserves some punishment over what she did. Goaded into it or not, she must learn better if she wants to be a ShinMei warrior. So will you abide my wish for the time being?"

She looked into his eyes, and he could feel the fire on them. He was powerful, but he was still a novice. And actually deep inside he felt that even knowing the full extent of his powers; he would not be match to this woman.

_Uh, thanks Heavens she is gentle and wise…otherwise she would be a terrible menace! _Thought Keitaro, smiling at Tsuruko and her husband.

Keitaro thought about her request. Such seemed even a bit cruel to his Motoko, but Tsuruko was right, and she needed to learn and outgrow her prejudices and immaturity. Acknowledging the rightfulness of Tsuruko's request, he decided. "Very well I will play along but when I feel it is safe to reveal the fact that I can walk, I will do so."

Tsuruko nodded as Kyo moved and picked up Keitaro and placed him in the seat.

As the door slid shut Tsuruko heard him voice one more comment. "Still doesn't mean I have to like it."

Tsuruko smiled as she climbed into the passenger seat while Kyo moved behind the steering wheel. The drive was a quiet one, Keitaro too preoccupied with anticipation over meeting Motoko again to focus on anything else. Before he realized it the van was coming to a stop in front of the train station. Looking about he watched as Kyo slid open the door and smiled.

"Are you going to be nice or am I going to have to pull you out and make a scene?"

The look on Kyo's face told Keitaro that he was trying to make the best off the situation. Laughing Keitaro pulled himself out of the seat and into the wheelchair. Grabbing Kyo's arm he squeezed it in appreciation.

"Thanks Kyo for everything. Maybe sometime soon we can see each other as family."

This time Kyo was caught off guard and Keitaro laughed at the look of surprise on his face. Kyo laughed then and pumped his arm.

"Yes that would be nice. See you around Keitaro Kun."

"Goodbye Kyo Sama."

With that Keitaro released the arm and pushed his wheelchair up the ramp leaving Tsuruko and Kyo to say goodbye in peace. As Keitaro sat waiting for the train to arrive he felt Tsuruko move up behind him. He turned and saw the content look on her face and smiled at her. Tsuruko snapped back to reality and blushed slightly. She was about to apologize when she noticed Keitaro had turned back and had adopted a similar look as he gazed off into a possible future.

_Motoko Chan..._ Keitaro sighs, his heart fluttering a bit.

When the train arrived Keitaro and Tsuruko moved on board without much discussion. Keitaro let Tsuruko have the window seat this time and as he moved himself onto the hard plastic of the trains seat he found that it was probably the most comfortable seat for thinking about ones future.

Tsuruko watched the scenery flash by before turning to the young man riding beside her. She felt happy that Motoko had attracted such a good hearted and courageous young man. True she didn't know much about Keitaro and that she had only meet him a few times. But every time she had seen him he was trying his best to make those around him happy even if it hurt him. She had been weary of him at first as he seemed too good to be true, but as she watched him she saw him in a new light. He was pure and uncorrupted. Even after all the pain her sister put him through he continued to believe in her and support her.

Tsuruko loved Kyo with all of her heart, and looking at Keitaro she was aware that even if Motoko never returned his love she, Aoyama Tsuruko, would love him as a brother from now on. She watched him drift off to sleep. Reaching over she gently pushed the hair from his eyes. _Yes even if Motoko rejects you I will always love you, my little Otooto Chan. _

_A/N Otooto – little brother in Japanese._

249249249249249249249249249249249249249249249249249249249249249249249249

The train pulled up to the Hinata station.

Keitaro moved his wheelchair off the train and down the ramp. Tsuruko followed him. They were surprised to find Haruka with her van waiting at the bottom.

"Kyo called and gave me a heads up, and I thought you two might need a ride."

Tsuruko smiled and Keitaro started laughing. Haruka moved up and helped move Keitaro's wheelchair to the van. "So I take it the ritual was a success?" Haruka made a quizzical face, but hinting knowledge of the situation. A mischievous tone to her apparent request.

Keitaro spun in his seat to look at her. "How do you know?"

"Easy" And she pulled one finger up, as if lecturing Keitaro. "If it had failed, you wouldn't be here right now." She looks at his eyes, smiling. That startled him. That, and the undertone of relief and happiness he could sense under Haruka's usual stoic countenance.

Keitaro stared at her and then started laughing again. "To true. Heheh."

He was still laughing as they pulled away from the station. Haruka kept glancing back at him through the rearview mirror. Tsuruko was chuckling as they pulled up in front of the Hinata Sou. As Keitaro pulled himself into his chair he was surprised that there was no one around to greet him.

Before he could ask Haruka shook her head signifying that they did not know of his return. Smiling he moved his chair over to the stairs. Finally realizing that this was going to be rather tough until Haruka pointed out the small path off to the side. Keitaro was stumped. The path had always been there but he just never realized how important or convenient it was. Moving his chair around the corners he began to think of what his unexpected arrival would do to the Hinata crew. As he finally reached the top he waited for Haruka and Tsuruko to move up the last of the steps.

They offered to help him up, as the ramp was a bit hard to climb, but he refused. It would be hard for them to push him up. And he was more than capable of going by himself.

_Ah, actually this new strength is quite easy to get used to_! Thought Keitaro, going up like it was nothing more than a little distraction on his way home.

Pushing his chair up the ramp to the doors he slid it open and rolled inside. Tsuruko and Haruka followed him in. Kitsune was sitting on the couch watching TV and looked up to see Keitaro rolling towards her. She gasped unable to respond as the words stuck in her throat. A loud gasp and a cry of surprise came from the door leading to the kitchen and Shinobu nearly dropped a platter of food she had been carrying in her excitement. She sat the tray down and ran to embrace Keitaro. Kitsune also joined her in the embrace and tears could be seen coming from the eyes of both girls. But before they could speak Keitaro gestured for them to be quiet. They did with puzzled looks until Keitaro pointed to the tray Shinobu had been carrying.

"Is that for Motoko?" he whispered.

Shinobu looked surprised for just a moment. Then she nodded.

Keitaro looked to Shinobu. "Please Shinobu Chan, let me take her this." His eyes pleading to the young girl.

She hands the tray to Keitaro, and says: "We moved Motoko downstairs so she wouldn't fall down the stairwell. Her room is right next to yours."

With a look that spoke volumes of gratitude he rolled he nodded to both girls and motioned down the hall. Without knocking Keitaro slides the door open and rolls inside. Motoko was sleeping peacefully on the futon in the corner, and Keitaro smiles softly to himself as he places the tray on the small table and moves his chair closer to the futon. As he neared the futon an idea came to him putting the brakes on his wheelchair he made sure the tray was within his reach so that his fake paralysis would be maintained. Then he gently lowered himself done onto the futon.

Motoko was roused by the smell of the food and as she opened her eyes she found Keitaro sitting beside her with a food-laden tray beside him. At first she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Keitaro?" She asked in a whisper as if the mere sound of her voice would chase this illusion away.

Keitaro only smiled as he reached up and caressed her check. Motoko placed her hand on his and held it there. Her eyes filled up with tears and Keitaro gently wiped them away with his free hand. Motoko reached up and brushed the small tear that was slowly rolling down Keitaro's check. She stared at it then looked back at Keitaro. Using his free hand he took hers and moved it so he could see the bandages that were wrapped around her forearms. Motoko tried to pull her arm back and keep him from seeing the self-inflicted wounds, but she found that she couldn't as he gently lifted the bandage to stare at the freshly healed wounds.

She expected him to get upset but was surprised when he moved the tray in front of her and she was surprised further when she found him holding a spoon full of the warm soup up to her. She blushed heavily unused to such treatment. At first she wanted to refuse but as she looked into his eyes she saw something there that told her that he wouldn't take no for an answer. So swallowing her pride she accepted each spoonful. Keitaro was enjoying himself immensely. He never thought how much fun it would be to feed Motoko in bed. As she finished the meal off he began the process of getting back into his chair and found that when he slipped Motoko was there to catch him and help him get safely back into his chair. Keitaro moved to grab the tray only to have it snatched out of his reach by Motoko. She smiled at him before moving to the door. Sliding it open and allowing Keitaro to go through first She followed balancing the tray so that she could shut the door. In the hall they encountered Kitsune who usually would start teasing them about him being alone with Motoko but as she watched them move down the hall. Kitsune decided that even though it would be fun to tease, Motoko needed support now more than anything.

The two walked down the hall talking of mundane topics like what was it like staying in the hospital. Keitaro answered each question and found that even though the talk was boring he rather enjoyed the company. Once in the kitchen Shinobu quickly snagged the tray from Motoko and shooed them from the kitchen. Keitaro was laughing when he didn't move fast enough that Shinobu grabbed the chair and assisted him out the door.

Still laughing Keitaro realized something he hadn't thought of before. His small bathroom was on the second floor and unless there was an elevator hidden somewhere he was going to have a hell of a time getting up there while marinating his rouse. Tsuruko made her appearance then, scaring both Motoko and Keitaro.

"Keitaro, Haruka and I have finished setting up your new bathing area." This came with her trademark smile, right hand over her mouth.

Keitaro looking confused and a little worried followed Tsuruko out into the Onsen.

The Onsen was just the same as before except for the rope hanging from the fence at the far side of the pool. Keitaro looked at it with a little skepticism.

"You expect me to use that?"

Haruka smacked him upside the head with a fan. "It was all we could do in such short notice. The only other option was for one of the girls to bath with you. Which I doubt that will happen so be happy you got the rope." She says, her tone not wavering a bit while explaining the situation.

Before Keitaro could reply though Motoko spoke up. "That is quiet all right Haruka. I will bath with him so that I can assist him in and out of the Onsen."

The only thing that would have gotten a bigger reaction was if Motoko had told them she was marrying Tama. But as it was, this was still a big shock.

Haruka who usually wore a passive and indifferent face jaw dropped at the boldness of Motoko.

Keitaro was the most stunned, his brain had just blown every single fuse it had and more.

Tsuruko smiled and gestured for Haruka to follow her. "I heard you had some new tea and I was wondering if I could try some of it?"

Haruka looked at Tsuruko and then at Motoko before smiling softly. "Yes we do! Come on and I will let you try some."

The two left and Motoko quickly shut the door and Keitaro suddenly found himself in the Onsen alone with Motoko.

He frantically looked around for a escape as every single instinct cried for him to get the hell out of there. The sounds of fabric landing softly checked his movements. Looking back he saw Motoko, who was blushing a brilliant shade of red while covering herself with her arms.

Keitaro was stunned! He was expecting her to be ready help as much as she could, but this! His brain threatened another overload. Motoko seeing his shocked expression misunderstood and with her blush turning even darker dropped her arms. Revealing all to Keitaro.

She calmly walked over to him and got down on her hands and knees and bowed placing her head on the stone floor. Keitaro was overwhelmed… he had expected something but never this. He nearly lost it as he heard her speak softly.

"I am yours to do with as you please."

She looked up at him and he looked into her eyes and saw the fire that once burned with such passion was now nothing more than coals. This saddened Keitaro.

_Oh my love, what has come over you! Such pain I can see on your soul, I can see on your eyes! It hurts me, hurts more than any cold steel or hot fire would! _

Keitaro's face turns from concern to deep determination. His own eyes were on fire, like small Novas burning through the vastness of deep space.

_But if carefully tendered, your passion, your light will come forth again, my sweet Motoko_. _And I will be here for you. Always!_

He knew that her fire could be stoked back into a raging inferno. But the choice was his alone to make. What was he going to do? The future of this fragile creature rested entirely on what he would do next.

With his right hand he gently lifted her chin so that she could stare into his burning eyes, and with a voice unlike anything she had ever heard before he spoke.

"**Yes my sweet Motoko you are mine."**

**A/N Thanks to VoidHawk for the preread and the suggestions.**


	3. Healing

The Beast

Ch 3

Disclaimer: I don't own it and I am to poor to pay for it.

Healing.

Motoko looked up surprised at the change in Keitaro's voice. As she looked into his eyes she saw the fire that raged behind them. She was startled when he moved his hand from under her chin and caresses her cheek with his fingertips. His touch was so tender and loving that Motoko realized that the fire in his eyes was for her.

She couldn't take it.

Just a few days ago she had run him through in a confused rage. Now here he was showing her tenderness and love. She struggled to her feet her mind reeling in chaos.

'_How can he love me after what I did to him? I have ruined his life. He will be scorned because of his inability to move quickly. No woman would find herself attracted to him like this. Because of my stupidity he will never find love.'_

She looked at him as he stared at her with concern clearly evident on his face.

'_What a fool I have been. Not to see the love he had for me. I only believed him to be perverted and evil. I have hurt the only person who has ever cared for me outside o my family. I hope I can make up for my mistakes. Perhaps in time he can forgive me.'_

Motoko turned her back to him during her private resolution. Keitaro stared for a moment before he started to remove his cloths. He reached over and grabbed a nearby towel and placed it so that his modesty was covered. He nearly jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw Motoko had finally wrapped a towel around herself. She moved his chair closer to the water and placed the brakes in place. She stepped in and stood so that she could help Keitaro into the onsen.

Keitaro hated this with every fiber of his being. He had to clumsily fall into the water to maintain the appearance of his invalid state. As he used only his arms he propelled himself to a ledge along the wall. As he sat down he reached for the floating basket of shampoo and such only to find that it was snatched from his grasp. Startled he looked over at Motoko who was removing the bottle of shampoo. She moved over and gestured for him to turn his back to her. AS he did so wondering what she had planned he was startled to feel her hands run through his hair. As she started to scrub his head Keitaro relaxed under her fingers. Well until she dumped a bucket of water over him to wash away the suds. Keitaro was gagging as he turned to Motoko.

"Motoko a little warning next time ok." His grin disappeared as he saw Motoko's face.

She was crying. "I'm sorry." Her voice was strained like someone trying to hold back a flood of pain.

She looked at him and before he could react she whirled and with a cry of apology she tried to bolt from the onsen. She made it only two steps before Keitaro caught her hand. She collapsed in the water chanting, "I'm sorry." over and over again.

"Motoko." She heard her name called so softly at first she thought she had dreamed it. Until she felt something pull her backwards. Realizing that Keitaro wasn't this strong she spun around and stared as Keitaro stood up and pulled her closer to him.

When she was close enough he reached out and grabbed her pulling her into an embrace. She couldn't resist as the tears fell she cried as she clung to him like a person clung to a life preserver in the middle of the sea.

Keitaro moved to one of the benches while maintaining his grip on Motoko. As he sat down he pulled her so that she sat across his lap and was leaning against him. She stayed there holding him until she finally looked at him again.

"Keitaro I do not understand I was told that you would never be able to walk again." Keitaro grinned softly.

"I was given a choice. I could remain the way I was or risk everything to be with you. I am sorry about deceiving you. It was a request of your sister but that doesn't matter any more."

She was stunned. "Why would you risk yourself for me?"

Keitaro reached up and removed one of her arms and held it so that her scars were visible. "Because I love you, and I don't want to see you hurt yourself because of a mistake."

With that he gently placed a kiss on one of her scars that made her gasp. He kissed another one slowly making his way up her arm. Motoko felt short of breath as he neared her shoulder. Her heart started to hammer away as he reached her neck. Keitaro gently entwined his fingers in her long raven hair and pulled back and as she tipped her head back revealing her neck he placed a kiss under her chin in the spot where it curves into the neck. Motoko gasped and wrapped her arms about him. He released her hair and she dropped her head back down only to find Keitaro's lips pressed to hers. Sparks exploded behind her eyes as she mentally fought to keep conscious. And as she succumbed to his advances she found herself encouraging him. The two remained completely oblivious to the bystanders who had moved out into the bathing area.

"My you two have grown close in such a short time." Said a voice.

Keitaro and Motoko both jumped. Looking up Keitaro meet the gaze of Tsuruko and Haruka as they watched from the side of the Onsen. Keitaro grinned and pulled Motoko into a tight embrace. "Yes we have."

Tsuruko looked at Haruka and they both started to laugh, as Motoko blushed crimson. Keitaro hugged her tightly and smiled down at her. "I love you my beautiful swordswoman." He reached up and brushed a few strands of hair off her face, before leaning down and kissing her once again.

Their kiss was interrupted by a collective gasp as the rest of the Hinata girls made their way into the bath, and witnessed the passionate kiss that Keitaro and Motoko shared. A voice from the changing room spoke up.

"Haruka next time you need someone to take Su somewhere get Motoko to do it. Besides it's about time she got out of bed and made herself useful. Hey are you listening to me Har…" Her speech was cut short when she walked into the Onsen and saw the other girls looking back at her. Her gaze drifted into the water where she saw Motoko occupying Keitaro's lap. Naru could only stare at her once believed friend and ally against the perverted male in front of them. Her anger rose and she felt the need to hurt Motoko. Looking about she saw the disgusted looks on the others faces and felt her anger rise to even new heights. They were siding against her. They were choosing the pervert over her. She would make them all pay. She smiled to her self as she stepped closer to the water. "Well Keitaro it looks like you have been enjoying yourself. You even managed to find a new toy to play with." Motoko's face began to burn as the meaning behind that statement sank in.

Motoko turned to look at Keitaro's face and saw disappointment cross his face. "And here I was expecting something different from you Naru, but I know now that you won't change." As he looked up at Naru from the water a look of pure anger ran across his face. "But know this Naru I will not stand any more attacks on anybody living in Hinata Sou. If you do attack them you will find your self in a world of trouble." With that he turned his back to her and resumed his comforting of Motoko.

Naru stared at Keitaro. But before she could react he stood up and carried Motoko out of the onsen. The girls stared at Keitaro. Gone was the scrawny looking boy. His body was lean and muscular. Shinobu fainted and Kitsune gave him a wink. Tsuruko and Haruka were smiling and Naru was.

Seething.

She watched as Keitaro walked past her with a blushing Motoko in his arms. As they passed her Naru stepped forward and attempted to strike Keitaro in the back of the head. A loud **WHACK** echoed across the onsen and the girls turned to see Naru holding her backside. Tsuruko was holding her sheathed sword like a baseball player holding a bat preparing to take another swing. Naru danced out of range still rubbing her sore backside.

Keitaro had stepped into the hall so that Motoko could change first and as she stepped past him he reached out and caught her arm. She turned to look at him and was startled to feel him kiss her on the cheek. As he stepped back inside the changing room Motoko gently placed a hand to her cheek. Her blush darkened slightly.

Keitaro changed as quickly as he could glad that he no longer had to play the invalid. He stepped out of the changing room and spotted Motoko sitting on one of the couches in the common room. Walking softly he moved up behind her. Motoko nearly jumped as she felt a hand caress her cheek. Turning she saw Keitaro standing behind her. She smiled as he held out his hand to her. Deciding she took his offered hand and let him guide her to the door. Stepping out into the sunlight Motoko felt as if she had been locked away for a long time.

As Keitaro walked he felt happy to be walking with Motoko hand in hand. He didn't care what people thought or said. He was with the one he loved and that was all that mattered to him. They walked for some time before they reached the park Keitaro had been heading towards. Guiding Motoko he began to look for the spot he had found on one of his flights. Pausing for a moment to get his bearings he spotted what he was looking for. Smiling he guided Motoko towards the quiet spot.

Motoko was awestruck. It was like a scene from a portrait she had looked at in school. Sakura blossoms drifted around as the blooms danced on the wind. The tree limbs blocked the sun casting a small shade over the bench. The small pond under the tree rippled every time a flower landed on it. Keitaro pulled her to the small bench under the sakura tree. As she sat down she found herself entranced by the flowers that wafted around them in an aerial dance of color and delicacy. Keitaro reached out and plucked a flower from the air and held it gently in his hands. He turned to Motoko.

"Motoko I'm sorry that I had to deceive you. I hated to see you cry. I wanted to see you smile and be happy again. So when Tsuruko offered me the chance to see you smile I was all to willing to accept." Keitaro took the small blossom and placed it in her hand. Standing up he moved to the edge of the water. Turning to face her Motoko felt a wave of ki wash over her. Startled she glanced at Keitaro and was shocked to see the ki field around him ripple like an exposed flame. AS she watched Keitaro's body seemed to fade slightly as if he was being wiped slowly from existence. She wanted to reach out to try and stop him but his body seemed to grow and change which halted her movements.

She could only watch as the figure emerged from the rippling ki. It still felt like Keitaro she realized but the creature that now stood before her was nothing like the old Keitaro. Standing a full head taller than her the beast was covered in muscle. Its reverse articulated legs seemed to boast that if he wanted to he could move. His arms were thick and heavily muscled. The claws on his hands sheathed and unsheathed like a cats claws. His thick neck was long and seemed to curve as his head came into view. Motoko felt her jaw drop here she was starring at what could only be described as a dragon. She stood and took a hesitant step towards the creature.

"Keitaro is that you?" Motoko asked in a whisper. The creature nodded and stepped forward. Raising one of its massive arms he gently brushed away the hair covering Motoko's face. Motoko gently took the hand her own two hands. She could feel the muscle as he gently wrapped his fingers around her hand. He knelt down on one knee and gently pulled her to him. She followed still surprised that this massive yet gentle creature was the once pathetically weak Keitaro. She felt his ki ripple again. She watched as he slowly transformed back into Keitaro. He was still holding her hand and as she looked into his eyes she was surprised by what she saw.

Tears.

"Motoko when I was told what you had done I was so scared of losing you. I lay in that hospital bed crying because I feared that you had left me. I don't want to lose you."

Motoko was feeling her heart rate increase as she tried to understand what he was telling her.

"Motoko I may not have a ring or anything to give you. I just want to ask you if you will allow me to spend the rest of my life by your side. To be there when you need me, to comfort you, to love you and if possible, to have a family with you if you will allow me I would like to have the honor of being your husband."

Motoko could only stare at him. At first she didn't know what to say. After a few moments she reached out with her free hand and caressed his cheek. "Only if you allow me the honor of being your wife."

Keitaro broke into a smile as he stood up and embraced her. "Yes I would love to have you for my wife. To love, to cherish, and when I am scared someone I can come to for safety."

Motoko giggled at that last comment. "You scared?"

Keitaro laughed. "Yes even with my new abilities there is one thing that scares me."

"What's that?"

Keitaro gazed into her eyes. "Losing you."

Before she could answer he kissed her. And held her tightly to him trying to convey all the love all the caring he had for her to her. Motoko was swept away in the moment. She could hardly believe it here she was holding the one person that managed to break through every defense she had and kindled the fire in her heart. Now as she succumbed to his kiss she could only smile as they separated. Keitaro was smitten with an image of beauty. Motoko was standing with a soft smile gracing her lips. The wind swirled around them carrying the blossoms around them. Keitaro felt his heart stop.

"My god, your beautiful." Motoko could only blush as she heard him whisper those words. "Now then before it gets much later shall we go or they might start to look for us."

Motoko smiled and nodded. Together they left the park and moved towards Hinata Sou once more. Neither one of them saw the Sakura Tree wilting or the water in the small pond turning a foul sickly green color. A figure emerged from the now dead tree stepping forward the grass around it's feet began to whither and decay. Another figure rose from the slimy water and moved to stand next to the other.

"Soon it will be time."


End file.
